


Thank You, Reverb

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Imposter, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, almost, just super cute okay?, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Request: Imagine Cisco suddenly start flirting with you at the lab but is actually Reverb impersonating him. </p>
<p>Summary: You expected to be alone at Star Labs this morning but Cisco is there and he’s not exactly acting like himself, especially when he hits on you. But you’re not complaining…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Reverb

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda a big deal. It’s my first Cisco x Reader fic. I had hoped to post a different one as the official first fic but I figured this would be faster and I’d have fun with it. I hope ya’ll like it and I hope this fits the request. Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> *I don't own the gif*

[Originally posted by theflashgifs](https://tmblr.co/ZYAZyq21UZZ2V)

* * *

You have a routine on Monday mornings.

You wake up early, eat a protein bar and go to the gym. You arrive at Star Labs around 7 am and take your time getting ready for the day: showering and getting dressed in one of the full bathrooms the facility had for workers with long shifts. You stick to it like clockwork because if you don’t, you’d have grumpy Mondays like everyone else.

The schedule works well because you’re always the first person at the lab too. Though of course Earth 2 Harry and his daughter live here now, but they don’t emerge from their quarters until at least 9 am so you still have the freedom to move around.

You’re wearing powder blue Nikes, gray and neon pink spandex pants that stop below your knees, a tank top and a matching pink sports bra. You walk into the central room where Team Flash usually works.

You jump and stop dead in your tracks when you see someone hunched over the computer. You recognize him from behind, even with half of his hair in a ponytail, but it’s still surprising to see Cisco here at 7 am. He doesn’t usually show up until 10.

“Jeez Cisco, you scared me,” you say. He startles at the sound of your voice. “What are you doing here so early?” You proceed to walk over to your desk and set down your gym bag, purse and your change of clothes. Cisco is sitting up straight in his chair, watching your every move. His gaze is heavy and boring into you. “What? Why aren’t you saying anything?” You turn around and lean on your desk, waving a hand to prompt his response.

He slowly looks you up and down and you can see a small smile forming on his lips as he does so. You’re used to Cisco checking you out. He’s one of your best friends and he’s never been ashamed to toss you an appreciative compliment like the time you dressed up to go to the art show with Barry and Caitlin. He didn’t hesitate to say, “Dayum Y/N, you look hot,” while pretending to bite his fist.

But today, there’s a different look in his eyes. There’s a glimmer in his brown eyes you don’t recognize. Cisco starts to walk away from the computer and come towards you.

“I just thought I’d come in early. Get some work done.”

“But it’s Monday. You’re incapable of waking up before 8 am,” you tease, crossing your arms over your chest. You think for a second you might see his gaze flick down to look at your cleavage.

“But you’re here…every Monday…” His statement trails off and you’re not sure if it’s a statement or a question.

“Yes…” you respond in a similar tone.

“Maybe I’m here because I want some alone time with you?” It’s strange that he would say such a thing. You guys hang out all the time at each other’s places, watching movies and eating junk food.

Cisco is dangerously close to you now, practically invading your personal space. He’s giving you this devious smile full of a rakish confidence. Sure Cisco has always been confident and rightly so. He’s smart, funny, and attractive. If you didn’t think he only saw you as a friend, you’d have probably asked him out by now. But you digress, Cisco’s proximity is distracting.

“What’s with the ponytail?” You divert the conversation, uncrossing your arms. Cisco runs his fingers along your upper arm and then tuck a piece of your hair behind your ear.

“I think it looks better this way,” he says, “I think you look good like this too. Tight clothes, messy hair, flushed cheeks,” he leans in, his lips just a an inch away from yours, “a little out of breath. I want to be the reason. I wanna steal your breath away, Babe.” He closes the distance between your lips but you’re pretty sure you leaned into it too.

Cisco’s lips as soft as you’d always hoped they’d be. And his tongue…As it breaches your parting lips, you notice that he doesn’t taste as sweet as you’d expected given his sweet tooth tendencies. But the taste of him isn’t as important as the way this kiss makes you feel.

Cisco’s hand is cradling the back of your head and his other arm is wrapped tightly around your waist, holding you captive to the pleasure you’re experiencing. It’s like a levee has broken and your desire for him can no longer be contained. You reach up to put your arms around his neck and you moan as you tilt your head and slant your lips across his.

Cisco makes sure there’s no distance between your bodies. He’s pressing you back into your desk, his hips aligning perfectly with yours; you’d always liked Cisco’s height and figured you’d fit together like puzzle pieces. As his hand slides up your body towards your breast, you don’t know what’s going to happen next…because you get interrupted.

“Hey Y/N! I hope you’re decent. I know how you like these Monday mornings alone but I had to come in because the system was triggered by a new breach so I need to look into it…whoa! Hey! Wait, what’s going on in here?!”

Cisco had called out to you while he was walking down the hall before he was in sight. Without registering the voice speaking and afraid of being caught _with Cisco_ , you’d pulled your lips away from his and tried to push him back. But Cisco held on, his mouth suctioning to your neck.

Once the voice has registered with you, a wave of shock and confusion rolls over you. Cisco is standing in the doorway to the lab, wearing jeans, a Lord of the Rings t-shirt and a zip up hoodie. There’s a tablet in his hand and his jaw has dropped.

“Y/N? What…? Wait a second…is that…?” From where he’s standing, Cisco tries to get a better look at the man kissing your throat. You pull his head back by grabbing his ponytail. _Cisco_ reluctantly allows it. Cisco’s eyes go wide at the recognition of his own face. He looks at his computer where the Cisco you were kissing had been sitting earlier. Something must be on the screen that alarms your friend. “Reverb! Get your hands off her!” Cisco shouts, dropping his shoulder bad and setting his tablet on his desk.

Recognizing the name of Cisco’s Earth 2 counterpart, you start to push and paw at the man with his arms wrapped around you.

“Let go of me!” You shove at his chest and Reverb is actually sent back a few steps. He’s just laughing at the whole situation.

“Come on, Babe, you liked it. You’ve always enjoyed yourself back on _my_ Earth,” he purrs.

“What are you talking about?” Cisco says, charging at his doppelganger. You get between them, wrapping your arms around your friend and holding him back. Cisco still tries to grab at Reverb over your shoulder.

“Oh Cisco, are you telling me that you haven’t sealed the deal with our girl?” Reverb’s tone is mocking and amused. “Y/N is _quite_ the villainous girlfriend on my Earth. Your Y/N even feels and smells just like her too.” You see Reverb look you up and down and then he winks at you.

“Don’t talk about her like that!” Cisco reaches for Reverb one more time and even though he’s out of reach a pulsating wave shoots from Cisco’s hand with enough force to hit Reverb and send him flying across the room.

Reverb is knocked out cold and the moment that Cisco and you realize it, Cisco is no longer fighting to get out of your grasp and you’re no longer holding him back. He walks over to a drawer and pulls out a pair of handcuffs he’s made specially for metas.

“That should hold him. I don’t know how he got here but it looks like he was trying to figure out how we closed the breaches. Are you okay?” The sweet and concerned Cisco you know and love walks over to you. You’re sitting on the ground now, staring between Cisco and Reverb.

“What you did…was that one of the powers he had on Earth 2?” you ask with wonderment.  Cisco cracks a small smile and shrugs with ill-disguised pride. He sits next to you.

“Yeah, it was. He said back then that he could show me how to do it. I guess I did need his help,” Cisco chuckles and tucks some of his lustrous black hair behind his ear. You like his hair loose, free and not a ponytail in sight. That’s how _your_ Cisco wears it. In hindsight, you should’ve realized that Reverb didn’t act or look much like Cisco. “I just couldn’t bear the thought of him touching you. I guess that anger flipped a switch and the new power manifested.”

You could see the gears behind his eyes working now, thinking it through, thinking about the new power and how to test it and use it. You were excited for him. Especially if this power would be a good tool for offense and defense. You’ll feel better knowing Cisco has a meta power that can protect him and others.

“It was anger that flipped the switch?” The idea of him coming to your rescue ignited butterflies in your stomach.

“Or jealousy?” Cisco says, looking at you for a second before looking away. “Maybe both. Are you sure you’re okay?” He extends a hand and rests it on your knee. You cover it with your own hand. You nod.

“He didn’t hurt me.” A small blush creeps into your cheeks. Cisco grins.

“Right. No, it uh…it actually looked like you were enjoying yourself,” he tease, some of that confidence you like shining through. You giggle and look down.

“Maybe.”

“I can’t believe you would kiss my doppelganger before you kissed me,” he scoffs, joking as if it’s a ridiculous concept and you’ve hurt his feelings

“To be fair, I thought he was you though,” you murmur, taking a chance and hoping you’re putting yourself out there. Cisco squints at you like he’s reading into your words properly.

“So…you’re saying…that if it _had_ been me…and I’d made the same moves then I could’ve been the one kissing you..and you still would’ve liked it…wanted it?” You nod as a smile grows across Cisco’s face. He leans forward and you tilt your chin up to press your lips to his. His lips are warmer than Reverb’s and after a few seconds, you can feel Cisco’s smile against your mouth, effectively breaking the sweet first kiss. Cisco giggles and rolls his eyes. “Ugh! I can’t believe my doppelganger kissed you before me!” You laugh and throw your arms around his neck. You kiss his cheek.

“He did say that he was in a relationship with my doppelganger on the other side. Maybe that means we’re a couple no matter what timeline we’re in. That would mean we’re meant to be together right?”

“Well then,” Cisco tilts your chin up with one finger, “I guess I should be thanking Reverb then.” His lips meet yours for the second and one of many kisses between you and Cisco Ramon.


End file.
